You Can Make It If You Believe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally is kidnapped by Zombozo, she is rescued by three new aliens. Rated T for a reason. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**In this story, Ally meets Astrodactyl, ChamAlien, and Upgrade. Ally, Harriet, and David belong to Sparkling Lover, I own Rachel, and all other characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy! Inspiration for this story was "Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue" and the song in it "Wanna Be Back Home/We'll Make It If We Try" from the movie, which both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**You Can Make It If You Believe**

Ally had been playing in her front yard when something had grabbed her and she smelled something that made her cough and pass out. But she thought she saw a very ugly clown face before she lost consciousness.

She now woke up and found herself in a cage and looked through the bars to see where she was. Wherever it was, it was spooky and dark. "Ah, welcome to my little circus," said a voice and she looked to see the same clown she saw before, but he still looked ugly with all that make up and his smile was scary.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away to the back of the cage when he came forward and looked in at her.

"I am Zombozo," he said. "And I feed off of laughter and fear,"

Ally froze. "You mean, you feed off of people's emotions? Or energy?" she asked fearfully.

The clown let out a creepy chuckle. "The emotions," he said. "They make me stronger, and soon, I'll be strong enough to take over the state of Rhode Island."

Ally looked up at him with a start. "We're in Rhode Island?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said. "Now, to take care of business."

He left and Ally felt her heart sink. They were on the other side of the United States and no one knew where she was. She shivered and felt tears start to fall.

What she didn't know was that there was someone coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel had been waiting for Ally to come over when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Rachel, is Ally with you?" asked her aunt, Harriet.

"No, she isn't. Why?"

Her uncle David came on the phone. "We received a ransom call from someone called Zombozo. We thought it was a prank at first. Maybe one of your friends," he said.

Rachel gasped. "Zombozo?!" she asked. "He's a criminal! And ransom?!" It then hit her. "He's got Ally!"

"That's what he told us," said Harriet fearfully. "Who is Zombozo?"

"A very dangerous clown criminal," Rachel explained to her aunt. "He has these powers that can drain both happy emotions and emotions of fear from his victims and turn them into either depressed people or zombies."

"What?!" David asked. "You're joking!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle David, but I'm not joking," said his niece. "Ally is in grave danger. Zombozo must have been looking for her and snatched her, knowing she's my cousin."

"But why?" asked Harriet.

Rachel was grim. "Zombozo needs the happy and fearful emotions to become strong enough to launch any kind of attack and have the townspeople fall under his control," she said. "He is no doubt going to either make Ally laugh hard or he's going to scare her very badly."

"What do we do?" her aunt asked. "He demanded the ransom be paid in two days. And sent to a bank in Rhode Island."

Rachel then realized it. "That's where he's taken Ally," she said. "He probably has most of the population turned into zombie clowns or they've evacuated."

"We can't come up with the ransom money," said David. "We need to call the police."

"Wait, Uncle David!" said Rachel urgently. "The police won't know how to handle this, but my fiancée is part of an elite police organization that specifically deals with such criminals. Let me ask him to deal with it, but don't send any money. Okay?"

"Rachel, are you sure?" asked Harriet.

"I'm sure, Aunt Harriet," she said. "Please, trust me."

Both were worried, but agreed. "Please find her and bring her home," David asked.

"We will," Rachel promised and hung up, calling the aliens to the living room.

"Guys, Zombozo's kidnapped Ally," she said.

They all gasped. "That clown is crazy!" said Ultimate Wildmutt.

"We have to save her," said Whampire. "But how?"

Upgrade came up to them. "Astrodactyl just took off for Rhode Island after getting a message from a friend of his that he was in trouble," he said.

Rachel nodded and looked at the aliens, who were checking their schedules. "Most of us have other cases to do tomorrow except for Rook and Upgrade," said Snare-Oh.

"Okay," said Rachel. "Rook, take Upgrade and get to Rhode Island and stop that clown and save Ally. The rest of us will check for any other disturbances while on other cases."

Both nodded and went to Rook's truck and he pulled out his I.D. mask, placing it in a compartment near the steering wheel. "Ready," he said and Upgrade nodded and morphed with the vehicle.

"Let's go save that little girl," he said and they took off. The other aliens went to Plumber Headquarters to work on their cases and check for other disturbances caused by Zombozo while Rachel stayed at the Mansion and checked the computers and called David and Harriet to let them know that her fiancée, Rook, and another friend were on their way to save Ally.

"They'll get her back," she promised them, while hoping that they would be successful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrodactyl had found the clown's tent and went in, but was captured and thrown into a cage. He tried to get his senses about him and heard crying. He looked and saw it was a young girl. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She looked up fearfully and backed up a little. "Hey, it's alright. I'm a friend," he said and then saw her face. "You're Ally, aren't you?"

She looked up at him. "Yes," she said. "Are you a friend of Rachel's?"

He nodded and let out a squawk. "Yup! I've seen your pictures around the mansion and Big Chill told me about you," he said. "I didn't know Zombozo grabbed you, but he also grabbed my best friend, ChamAlien."

"ChamAlien?" Ally asked.

They heard a scurry of steps. "Astrodactyl, is that you?" asked a voice and they saw a grayish alien with three colorful eyes shaped like upside-down triangles.

"ChamAlien!" said the flying alien. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Not really," said the other one. "Zombozo's trying to ransom off the girl and will hurt her and us, as he had the other townspeople."

Astrodactyl looked at his badge, which was damaged. "My badge won't work," he said. "Only Upgrade knows I'm here. Maybe he can get help."

"Who's Upgrade?" asked Ally.

"A Mechamorph who can shape-shift into any car, weapon, or anything mechanical or electrical," the dinosaur alien explained.

"Also, anything that can bring an enemy down," came a mechanical voice and they turned to see Rook and Upgrade standing there with Zombozo tied up in his own long arms.

"Rook!" said Ally, happy to see her friend.

"Ally, hang on. Upgrade will get you and the others out of there," he said and the green and black alien did so. Astrodactyl helped Ally out of her cage and handed her to Rook before helping ChamAlien.

After sending Zombozo to the prison, Rook called Rachel with the good news and Rachel told her aunt and uncle, who were relieved that Ally was okay and were waiting patiently for them to return.

Upgrade morphed with Rook's truck again and they flew off towards Staybrook. "Thanks guys," she said as she went over and patted ChamAlien's side, and he flinched with a chuckle.

"That tickles, kiddo," he said and Ally grinned as she began tickling him, making him laugh.

"He's ticklish!" she said in delight, but suddenly felt Astrodactyl pick her up.

"And so are you," he said as Upgrade used a part of himself and gently pinned Ally down so that Astrodactyl and ChamAlien could tickle her.

And tickle her they did. Even Upgrade and Rook joined in for a little bit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed her hardest as her three new friends and one of her best friends tickled her to tears. They then stopped when they saw she had enough and Upgrade flew the truck the rest of the way home while Ally hugged them all and then stay curled up in Rook's arms as he held her.

It was almost morning when they made it to David and Harriet's home and Rook put on his I.D. mask and carried Ally to the front door, where both worried parents were waiting and rushed out to hug their little girl. The tears and hugs were unlimited as the relieved parents thanked Rook, who nodded and left with the others to go back to the mansion, where Rachel was waiting and she hugged them all.

"Thank you so much for saving her guys," she said.

Rook hugged her and kissed her deeply. "We would do it anytime," he said. "But Zombozo is being taken away to Incarcecon, so he can never come near our families again."

Everyone was relieved to hear that.

* * *

The next day, Ally came over and hugged Rook, Upgrade, Astrodactyl, and ChamAlien and thanked them again. All four returned the warm affection.

"I thought I was done for when Zombozo captured me," she said.

"Hey," said Rook. "No matter what happens, you can make it out of any situation if you believe that you can."

"Very true," said ChamAlien. "Good friends are also a plus on that one."

"Especially ticklish friends," said Upgrade as they all gave Ally mischievous looks.

"Tickle time!" Astrodactyl squawked as Ally giggled and ran off with four aliens right behind her and Rachel watched with a smile.

Yes, you can make it if you believe you can, but having good friends always helps too.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
